Otavio Consone
Otavio Consone was born a Spanish noble in 1442. He was a court favorite until he lost to a cheat in a duel of honor in 1481, and revived as an Immortal. Otavio's mentor in his new life was the Queen's lover, the legendary Immortal, Juan Sánchez Villa-Lobos Ramírez, who taught him what he was and the rules of the game. Like his teacher, Otavio became an excellent swordsman and mastered The Mysterious Circle, a special sword art. Otavio was also an excellent Flamenco dancer. 1851 In 1851 he took Duncan MacLeod as his student, although he saw Duncan as a gypsy, which he hated, he recognized his talent for both sword fighting and Flamenco dancing. Consone begun to discipline him in both, and eventually tried to teach him The Mysterious Circle. Duncan fell in love with Theresa del Gloria, the beautiful daughter of Don Diego, a nobleman. Duncan intended to ask for her hand in marriage, told his mentor about his plans. Octavio, however, only laughed at Duncan, and told him that he had already received Don Diego's permission to marry Theresa. In anger, Duncan challenged Consone for Theresa's hand. Consone defeated Duncan with ease and was about to kill Duncan when Theresa promised to willingly marry Consone if he spared Duncan's life. Consone knocked Duncan down and left with Theresa. Theresa married Consone, but never forgot Duncan. Two years later in 1853, in jealously, he threw her down the stairs. Anna By 1971, Consone was working as a Flamenco teacher. One of his students was the beautiful Anna Hidalgo. One day he announced their marriage, much to the surprise of everyone else in the room. Anna said she couldn't marry him because she was in love with her partner, Rafael, and was pregnant by him. Consone, furious, called her a whore and hit her, then he stabbed Rafael to death. Consone let Anna know that it was only the beginning, and left. Several years later he deliberately ran over Anna with his car and crippled her for life. Duende By 1997, he seduced Anna's daughter Luisa Hidalgo and the two became engaged. Anna didn't know who Luisa's lover was, and called her old friend Duncan MacLeod for help. Consone found Duncan's boat, and the two had a conversation in which he threatened him. Suddenly Anna arrived running towards Consone, and shouted at him, calling him a murderer. Luisa got out of the car and tried to reason with her mother. Anna calmed down and Consone left with Luisa, he was coldly amused by what had happened. Within days, he married Luisa, there after he got to Club Hidalgo and waited for Anna. When Anna came back, he mocked her about her crippled legs, and revealed that he was indeed Consone. He told her that he had crippled her and Luisa would die at an early age. Anna begged him to kill her instead, but he refused, and left. When Consone arrived at his house he found Duncan waiting for him. He mocked Duncan and told him about his plans, but it was a setup and Luisa was following the whole conversation. Luisa left, but Consone didn't care. He had time to carry out his revenge. Consone and Duncan armed themselves with a sword and a dagger, then they entered the Mysterious Circle. He told Duncan he was a pig farmer and would die as one. The two started to fight, they fought for a long time, and it became dark. Rain started to fall when Consone finally stabbed his opponent. Consone prepared to finish him, but Duncan grabbed his sword and drove it further into himself, causing Consone to be pulled closer to him. Duncan disarmed Consone and took his dagger. He had both the daggers now and beheaded Consone with them. Personality Consone was a very arrogant person who saw himself as superior towards other people because of his noble heritage. He didn't care at all for the feelings of the woman he married, and became very angry if they rejected him. He would spend a large amount of time only to make them suffer. Fighting Style Otavio Consone was a master swordsman. His specialty was "Verdadera Destreza" (invented in XVI cent.), it is intended to be a universal method of fighting applicable to all weapons. Its precepts are based on reason, geometry, and incorporate various other aspects of Renaissance culture; the duel is inside a circle that is representing humanity and the world with sword and dagger. Weapon Consone favored a swept hilt rapier with a Flamberge blade usually accompanied by a main gauche dagger. Miscellaneous Information Actor and sword master Anthony DeLongis had previously appeared in the episode Blackmail. His skills were such, that it was decided before wrap of that episode that he would be asked to appear again. It was he who suggested the inclusion of the Verdadera Destreza in the episode. He is a member of the International Knife Throwers Hall of Fame, fencing master, and bullwhip master and teaches each skill. Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:Deceased individuals Consone